


Caught Up in You

by romanticalgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fisting, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: Steve takes good care of his Bucky





	Caught Up in You

Steve knows how strong the magnetic handcuffs are. He’s worn them more than once, never particularly willingly. It takes the shield to break them. And, he’s learned that they have an even stronger effect on Bucky’s metal arm.

Which is why he’s currently arched off the bed, his body covered in sweat and come and lube, his heels digging into the mattress as best they can, slipping on the ridiculous thread count of Steve’s sheets. Steve’s hand are large, so even with just three fingers, Steve gets him spread open wide, his hole red and the muscles fluttering weakly.

Right now though, Steve’s whole fist is inside him and Bucky’s crying silently as Steve fucks him with it, driving deep before opening his hand and stretching Bucky even more. He’s avoided Bucky’s prostate for the last twenty minutes, and Bucky’s muscles are quivering like they don’t know If they should tense or relax. His cock is soft, spent after the four orgasms Steve’s wrung out of him.

Steve’s got a cock ring on his own dick so he doesn’t come, because he wants to _revel_ in Bucky like this. Soon enough, he’ll have his turn. Once Bucky is completely broken, once he surrenders completely and breaks down to his component parts, once he’s nothing but atoms and so much star dust.

Steve pulls his hand back slightly, fingers still spread, and lets his thumb brush over Bucky’s prostate. Bucky’s whole body jerks like he’s been electrocuted, and he comes again, the barest trickle spilling from his soft dick. His legs drop to the bed, and he manages a small whimper, barely there in the silence.

Steve takes his time easing his hand out, watching Bucky twitch like a live wire, out of control. His eyes are barely open, the blue-gray obliterated by the spread of his pupils. There’s a glassiness to them, and Steve wonders briefly how much Bucky is actually aware of.

Everything about Bucky seems to sag as Steve slips his arm free, as if Steve’s fist was the only thing supporting him. Steve moves up between Bucky’s legs, spreading them wider. He leaves the cock ring – more a series of rings held together be one single plastic thread – in place, grabs Bucky beneath his thighs, lifts his legs and pushes inside of him.

Bucky shudders and stops breathing, exhaling finally when Steve pulls back. He holds his breath with every thrust until Steve speeds up, thrusting hard enough to force the air from Bucky’s lungs. Eventually, it’s too much, and Steve pulls out, working the cock ring off as he crawls up Bucky’s body. He holds the base of his cock until he’s straddling his chest and then strokes himself just a couple of times before he sprays Bucky’s face with his come.

Bucky sags completely, his weight hanging from the cuffs. Steve reaches for the remote that releases them and presses the button. Bucky’s hands and arms fall without any kind of coordination, even the metal one.

Steve shifts so he can stretch out on top of Bucky, a heavy weight to ground him. He reaches up and threads his fingers with Bucky’s, maneuvering his arms so they’re bent at the elbow, their joined hands next to Bucky’s head. He bows his own head and presses a kiss to the curve of Bucky’s throat and makes the first voluntary noise he’s made since he locked the cuffs over Bucky’s head.

“I’ve got you.”

Bucky shudders again and sighs. Whatever remaining tension that’s in him disappears and he starts crying in earnest.

“Fuck, I love to make you cry.” That earns Steve a sob, obviously involuntary, that shakes Bucky’s body. “It’s okay. Go ahead. Let it out. I’ve got you.” He presses the side of his head to Bucky’s, still talking, low and quiet words. “You’re okay. It’s okay. Nothing’s going to touch you but me.”

Eventually the tears stop and Bucky’s breathing regulates. Steve shifts off of him, but not away. When they’d done a visit to a children’s hospital, Steve had discovered a diaper wipe warmer, which means he doesn’t have to leave Bucky to get him cleaned up.

He wipes himself down first, making sure he’s in constant contact with Bucky. Steve keeps a hand on him as he cleans him, wiping away the sticky sweat and cooling come. Bucky’s obviously under and exhausted because he doesn’t even move when Steve starts cleaning his face, even when he carefully wipes his eyelids and eyelashes.

Finished, he props his head up on his hand, bent elbow buried in the pillow. He splays his hand out on Bucky’s stomach, his thumb swiping slow arcs on his skin. He’s not sure how long they’re there before Bucky slowly blinks himself awake.

“Hey.”

“Mm.” He turns his head toward Steve, but his eyes fall closed again.

“You with me?”

“Mm.”

He laughs softly. “Better?”

“Mm.” The corners of his mouth quirk up. “Can’t feel my dick.”

“It’s still there. Promise.” He lowers himself so he’s even with Bucky, so he can look into his eyes. “Ready for some water? Gatorade?”

“Kiss me.”

“That wasn’t one of your options.” He leans in and brushes his lips over Bucky’s. Bucky hums against his mouth then parts his lips, but Steve pulls away and sits up, then eases Bucky up as well, settling him between his legs, letting him lean back on Steve’s chest. Bucky sways slightly as Steve leans over to get the Gatorade, settling again when Steve opens it. “Drink up.”

Steve has to hold the bottle, and even still Bucky tries to drink too fast and it spills over his chin to his chest. Steve catches his hand before he can wipe at it.

“I’ll get it. Don’t worry.” He nuzzles at Bucky’s temple. “Swear I’m going to have to get you a sippy cup.”

Bucky flips him off and Steve laughs. He keeps Bucky to sips, batting his nose like he’s a naughty pet when he tries to take too much. Bucky tries to glare at him, but his gaze is still a little too hazy for it to have much impact.

When he finishes drinking, he closes his eyes again. Steve wraps both arms around him. “Go ahead and sleep. I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
